The Future
by Zeful
Summary: Jenna and Pixel annouce their engagement, Score and Helaine wake up together in bed. What does the future hold for these four?


Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the Diadem Series owned by Scholastic Pulishing and John Peel, or the Diadem: Worlds of Magic Series, owned by Llewellyn Worldwide Publishers and John Peel. It's a dream of mine, but we all know it isn't going to happen. This fanfiction, in it's intierty, is a derivitive work based on the afformentioned series, any and all, storylines that appear in this story are of my own creation and any correlation between it and any published work is purely coincidental.

Score woke up with a muffled groan. He felt horrible, his eyes needed a shave, and his tongue was one too many sizes to big for his mouth. Worst of all was the birds. Normally their songs would be wonderful to hear in the morning, but today they sounded like a pair of really loud jackhammers cheerfully attacking his brain. Score knew he was hung over once his brain kicked in. He started wondering why he was hung over, Ah yes, he thought, Pixel announced that he and Jenna were engaged and Score thought they should celebrate with beer. Score knew this was his first real experience with alcohol, and he didn't realize he was drunk after about his third round. After that the nights events were a blur. He opened his eyes and saw a dark winter morning looming in from the window. He started to look over the room he was in when he saw a figure lying under the covers next to him. He started racking his mind trying to figure out who it was, and inevitably, the consequences. He skipped over Pixel with a shudder, doubtful that any amount of drink could make that happen, besides if it was Pixel he wasn't going to live past today as Jenna and Helaine—with Pixel's help—would rip Score limb from limb then kill him. He switched over to Jenna, it was more possible, but he had better odds of getting stuck by lightning twice then winning the lottery. His death would be more painful as a very jealous Pixel and violently jealous Helaine hack him to small pieces that they feed to the crows, or the crow equivalent of Dondar, with some measure to insure that he felt all parts of the punishment. Well, that left Helaine, again not very likely, but they had been going steady for four years, getting toward the beginnings of the Pixel/Jenna phase of their relationship. With kissing and picnics and lots and lots of alone time, so it was at least becoming more likely. Helaine was probably going to respond the best out of the group as she would only beat the crap out of him for a few days then never speak to him again, and she'd probably rip his balls off and rub salt in the wound but a least he wouldn't be dead, he hoped.

Score thought about leaving but then saw the impossibility of that, the bed was butted up against the wall that Score had his back to, so Score had to climb over the sleeper to get out of the room, that much change in the bedding would wake whoever it was that was lying there and his position would incur a greater wrath. Score gently removed the covers off the sleeping figure's head, or what he supposed was the head. He sighed quietly as he uncovered Helaine's face. She was sleeping soundly, seemingly unaware of his presence. Score smiled, he didn't fully understand why, but Helaine looked so beautiful asleep that he wanted to burn this moment into his memory so he have something nice to hold on to. He lay back down and noticed something he hadn't before, Helaine's back was bare. He gingerly lifted the sheet and saw that they were both naked. Well, he thought, I'm screwed, I'm going to die. Suddenly Helaine yawned, and Score jumped, rocking the bed. Helaine rolled over eyes barely open, "Good morning Score." She mumbled quietly before pulling herself close to him and falling asleep again. She didn't stay asleep for long though, either her brain realized what she said, or she discovered the large amount of bare skin contact she and Score now had, her eyes sprung open and she pushed herself away pulling the sheet with her so she could cover herself. Score quickly materialized a towel to cover himself so Helaine wouldn't be embarrassed.

Helaine looked up a Score confused, and she started asking questions, "What are you doing in my bed? Why are we naked?" she looked like she might faint then grabbed her head as she realized she had a hangover as well "Why is a heard of horses running through my head." Score sighed, "In reverse order, you have a hangover, apparently we drank to much last night." Score let what he said sink in before continuing, "As for what and why, I've been trying to figure that out myself. I think we came in here last night to…" Score didn't know how to put this well, and somehow he couldn't bring himself to say sex, so he made circular motions with his wrist and finished with "…you know."

Helaine nodded solemnly blushing brightly. She didn't think that they had sex as drink had the effect of putting people to sleep not causing them to... do that, she thought. Helaine swallowed heavily before speaking again, "Did we… you know?" Her voice was labored, she really didn't want to know the answer, but she owed it to herself, and belatedly, her family, to find out. Score shook his head "It's doubtful, I would like to think that we came up here got undressed and fell asleep in bed together rather than, the alternative." Helaine exhaled, she wanted to believe that nothing had happened, but… "Is there some way we can be sure?" she asked, she wasn't as nervous as before, Score always helped put things in perspective.

Score stared off into space for a minute eyes flicking across the wall, then sighed "There are two ways that I know of, the first requires a visit to Earth to see somebody who can tell-" Score bit his lip, he didn't want to but continued anyway "-but it's very immodest and someone pokes around, down there." Helaine looked aghast and shook her head, Score chuckled "I know you don't like it but it's an option nonetheless, the second way harkens back to the days were my world is much like yours today." He stopped for an increasingly awkward period of time. "There's a but in there isn't" Helaine asked, Score smiled in spite of himself, she's good, he thought. "But," Score started "because of your rather active lifestyle, sword-fighting, life in general in the Diadem, it may not work effectively."

"And by 'not work effectively' you mean…?" Helaine was getting nervous again, she knew something was getting bad.

"By 'not work effectively' I mean not work at all." Score didn't want to be that blunt but there was no other way to put it. Helaine looked confused and before she could ask what he meant he tried to explain "Helaine, normally when a woman has sex for the first time, there is blood from down there. It's because there is something that gets ruptured when it first happens. But women who are generally very active, riding horses, sword-fighting, even running, the thing is broken and you can't tell that way if she ever had sex. I think." Score took a deep breath, this all hinged on weather he remembered his teacher's explanation of a scene in _Romeo and Juliet_. It was getting complicated and he really wasn't prepared for this. Nobody said anything for a while.

"Okay," Helaine said, finally breaking the silence. "Where do we go from here?" Helaine thought about the options now, coming up with things like 'marriage', 'children', she gave up and turned to Score. He might come up with something.

Score was thinking hard, trying to think long term, but the hangover kept him thinking in the present. "I've got two options," he said holding up two fingers, striking the first one he continued. "One, we get dressed and go downstairs and get ourselves something to eat." Helaine nodded solemnly. "Two," Score continued, "I manifest us some decent night-clothes and we sleep the hangover off." He unconsciously yawned as if that would emphasize his point. He was about to continue when he saw Helaine's surprised, if a little red, expression. "What, we've already been in bed together what's so bad about now?"

Helaine shrugged "Well, on my world, only married couples sleep together." She was getting a little redder.

Score smiled, "We've already slept together, as I pointed out, and we are engaged." His smile was idiotic, he seemed to be enjoying this. Suddenly she groaned as she realized what he was talking about, "We are not engaged." She said as she threw a pillow at him.

"Really," Score said his smile getting more ridiculous as he talked, "I seem to remember you thinking differently." Helaine looked quizzically at first, then remembered how she sicked her father on him after he had challenged Danthan Peverel to a duel over her. She turned to throw another pillow when she heard Score gasp as she lost grip of the blanket and it fell to the bed. She was about to pull the blanket back up when she noticed Score was turned around looking at the now very interesting wall. She got angry, Score was going on about their 'engagement' and he wouldn't even look at her. She was about to storm out of the room when she got a better idea. She slowly crawled over to him and held him, pressing her breasts against his back, "So you don't want see your fiancé's figure?" She asked softly, trying to sound as hurt as possible. Then she laughed lightly "Don't tell me your afraid?"

"I'm not afraid," Score gulped, blushing brightly, "it's just, this is all new to me, I don't know what I'm doing."

Helaine felt for him, this was new to her too, and she almost didn't want to embarrass him, almost. She pulled his head around and kissed him, he went rigid for a second before he responded. Helaine slunk her hands down his chest slowly, then with a final quick grab, whipped the towel off him and she hopped to the other side of the bed.

Score jumped at the realization that his towel was taken. He was about to turn around when he saw a white blur in his peripheral vision. Please let that be a pillow or the blanket or something, he thought, anything but the towel. Turning his head slightly he saw that it indeed was the towel he manifested earlier. He getting ready to manifest another one when Helaine spoke up "Well Score, how long will…" she let out a deep yawn in the middle of her statement, "…wait, why can't I just levitate our clothes to us?"

"Because I honestly forgot about that." Score replied, shrugging. "We can do that too." Helaine glared at his back for a second, then reached out with her magic, she enveloped her nightgown and pulled it over her shoulders before hurling Score's boxers at his face. "Come on," she said as Score pulled his boxers on, "it's starting to get colder in here." She lay down and pulled the covers over herself and Score, who wrapped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and smiled as warmth spread through her body pulling her back to sleep.

Score stayed awake for a bit longer smelling Helaine's hair, he took a deep breath and was out like a light.


End file.
